Uljima Oppa
by Reddish Bi
Summary: Sebuah adaptasi dari film Korea berjudul "Don't Cry Mommy!" dengan banyak perubahan tapi inti cerita yang sama. Sosok Mommy di sini digantikan dengan Hyukjae sebagai Oppa. Seorang Oppa yang kebahagiaan adiknya dirampas dengan keji. Rate M for Heavy Theme. So, if you child or your mind like a child, Don't read this. Ambil yang baiknya, buang jauh yang buruknya. Chap 1 from 2.
1. Chapter 1

**ULJIMA OPPA**

**By Ciezie**

**Adaptasi dari Film Korea berjudul "Don't Cry Mommy" dengan banyak perubahan.**

**Fiksi belaka, dibuat untuk memberi gambaran apa yang akan terjadi seandainya hal seperti ini terjadi. Baca dan serap dengan benar. Ambil yang baiknya, buang jauh yang buruknya.**

**JADI KALAU KAU YANG MASIH BERFIKIRAN DANGKAL**

**Atau KAU YANG MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR YANG TAK MAMPU MEMBEDAKAN MANA BENAR DAN SALAH**

**DIHARAP PERGI DARI FF ini **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sampai di pintu gerbang. Aku menghela napas lega, ketika melirik jam tangan. Belum terlambat, yang berarti aku takkan membuatnya menunggu lama. Syukurlah pekerjaanku tak terlalu padat hari ini. Aku tersenyum ketika gerbang mulai dibuka, para siswa mulai keluar dari sana, ada yang bergerombol ada pula yang sendirian. Dan itu dia, adikku dengan tas gitar di punggungnya.

Dia masuk ke dalam mobil setelah menyimpan gitarnya di kursi belakang.

"Lelah?" aku bertanya sambil bersiap-siap menjalankan kembali mobil.

Dia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani.. dan aku punya teman baru, namanya Min."

"Jinja?"

Lalu dia sibuk bercerita tentang teman barunya itu. Melihat dia ceria seperti ini sudah cukup bagiku. Dia adalah harta berhargaku. Ayah dan Ibu kami meninggal berturut-turut karena sakit dan kecelakaan. Aku menyayanginya. Dia adalah harta terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku akan membahagiakannya semampuku.

"Emmmm oppa..."

Nada suara ini, aku tahu dia ingin meminta sesuatu.

"Nde.." jawabku masih dengan mata memandang ke arah depan.

"Bolehkah aku bermain bersama min? Dia menungguku di supermarket itu.." Hye menunjuk ke depan.

"Kalau oppa bilang tak boleh?" aku hanya ingin menggodanya tentu saja.

Dia langsung memalingkan wajah dengan bibir mengerucut.

Aku segera menjawil pipinya dan tertawa terbahak, "Oppa bercanda.. tentu saja boleh, asal selalu ingat apa yang oppa katakan ne?"

Senyumnya kembali terbit, ia memeluk sebelah tanganku yang tak memegang stir.

.

.

.

Aku asyik berbicara dengan Min, sampai tak sadar hampir akan menabrak seseorang di depanku. Untung Min menarik tanganku. Aku mendongak dan langsung terpana menatap seseorang yang sedang menatapku.

Tampan.

Cool.

Dia tidak tersenyum, tapi aku suka.

Dia memandangku dari atas ke bawah, lalu berlalu begitu saja. Aku bahkan masih terpana hingga dia berjalan menjauh.

"Kau menyukainya Hye..."

"Ani..." aku buru-buru membantah.

"Cihh bahkan wajahmu memerah dan kau masih berpura-pura menolak dasar..."

Aku hanya menunduk sambil diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah dia pergi. Benar-benar seperti bayanganku tentang pria idaman. Cool dan dingin. Aku suka namja seperti itu seperti kisah-kisah dalam komik yang kubaca.

"Lihat kau bahkan terus melihat ke arah dia pergi..." Min menyikutku.

Aku tersenyum malu dan segera menarik Min menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Hari ini ada sedikit ujian di ekstrakulikuler yang aku ikuti. Di musik. Yang terbaik akan diikutsertakan pada acara tahunan sekolah. Tentu saja itu akan menjadi suatu kebanggan karena sekolah kami sangat bergengsi dan banyak tamu penting di sana.

Aku sebenarnya tak begitu takut. Aku percaya diri dengan kemampuanku, tapi begitu melihat di salah satu bangku ada dia, si namja cool itu. perasaanku campur aduk antara takut, gugup dan ingin memperlihatkan yang terbaik dariku.

Setelah menghela napas kuberanikan diri juga. Aku memutuskan untuk menampilkan semaksimal mungkin kebisaanku. Aku memejamkan mata untuk semakin menghayati permainan gitarku.

Dan ketika membuka mata..

Kudapati dia tersenyum kecil padaku.

Rasanya tiba-tiba saja duniaku menjadi berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

Aku seperti biasa menunggui adikku keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Mataku sedikit menyipit ketika kudapati dia bersama seseorang. Seorang namja. Tapi begitu melihat namja itu membungkuk dengan sopan padaku, kekhawatirkanku sedikit lenyap. Ini sudah masanya kan Hye bersahabat juga dengan namja. Aku memberi namja itu senyum.

Namja itu meletakkan gitar Hye yang tadi dibawakannya di kursi belakang lalu kembali membungkuk setelah melambai pada Hye. Hye masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah yang sangat berseri.

"Wah adik oppa sudah besar..."

Dia tak membalas hanya menunduk dengan wajah merah. Aku tersenyum dan mulai menjalankan mobilku. Lalu sesuatu menyapa penglihatanku membuat rasa tak enak tiba-tiba menjalari hatiku entah mengapa. Namja tadi terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang siswa lainnya. Salah satu di antara siswa itu sedang merokok.

Ah mungkin itu hanya perasaan protektifku saja. Aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan gelisah aneh itu.

.

.

.

Kami semakin dekat. Meski dia tetap tak banyak bicara tapi aku bahagia. Berjalan bersamanya bagai mimpi yang jadi nyata. Aku merasa bagai tokoh utaman wanita dalam komik. Aku bahkan belajar membuat kue coklat untuk kuberikan padanya di hari valentine nanti. Untuk kali ini aku sudah mempersiapkan cake kecil yang akan kuberikan padanya.

"Kau serius menyukainya..."

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi Minnie.. aku menyukainya sangat..."

Min tersenyum dan memeluk bahuku. "Aku ikut bahagia..."

Lalu ponselku berbunyi. Aku memekik bahagia begitu melihat namanya. "Dia memberiku pesan Minnie... dia memintaku menemuinya jam 7 malam nanti..."

Minnie mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa harus malam? Kakakmu akan menjemputmu siang nanti kan?"

Aku segera menangkupkan tanganku padanya, "Tolong aku, jebal... bilang kalau kita ada kerja kelompok.. aku janji setelah memberikan cake ini padanya.. kita langsung pulang... ne..."

Minnie terlihat enggan tapi aku terus membujuknya hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Semua berjalan lancar, sambil menunggu jam 7 tiba aku dan Minnie membaca di perpustakaan. Sampai akhirnya alarm ponselku berbunyi pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu Minnie.. kau tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembai..." ucapku semangat.

Minnie hanya mengangguk sambil menguap. "Jangan lama-lama..."

Aku segera berlari menuju atap. Sekolah sudah sepi, yang tinggal mungkin hanya beberapa staf dan keamanan. Aku membuka pintu atap. Haaaah tapi di sana sepi.

"Oppa,,," panggilku, siapa tahu dia sedang terduduk di suatu tempat dan tidak bisa melihatku.

Tapi tak ada sahutan juga. baru saja aku berbalik untuk kembali, dia datang dengan wajah coolnya yang mempesona. Aku bersorak dalam hari dan segera mendekat dengan kue di tanganku. Tapi senyumku memudar begitu kulihat dua orang lain di belakangnya.

Perasaanku mengatakan bahaya.

.

.

.

Perasaanku tak enak.

Ah perasaanku tak enak.

Aku bahkan tak bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaanku. Kuurut keningku pelan. Apa aku terlalu lelah? Tapi hari ini pekerjaanku tak banyak. Aku hanya membereskan beberapa berkas sebelum aku pindah ke tempat baruku. Aku berencana akan membuka toko kue di tempat baru yang lebih strategis.

Kuputuskan untuk pulang setelah lama tak bisa juga hilang perasaan tak enakku. Rumah dalam keadaan sepi ketika aku masuk. Mungkin Hye sudah tidur. Aku membuka kulkas dan menarik sebotol air mineral.

Tiba-tiba suara dering telepon mengagetkanku membuat botol air mineral yang kupegang jatuh dan memuncratkan airnya.

Aku bergegas merain telepon dan mengangkatnya.

"Ne... Lee Hyukjae di sini... hah?"

Telepon itu kulempar begitu saja. Aku berlari ke luar rumah menuju mobilku. Jadi ini.. ini hasil dari firasatku.

Hye... dia...

.

.

.

"Dia mengalami kekerasan dari benda tumpul juga... maaf.. pelecehan seksual... "

Dokter itu terlihat ragu-ragu menjelaskan padaku. Sedang aku, rasanya bagai melayang. Pelecehan seksual? Adikku satu-satunya. Rasa marah, jengkel, menyesal semuanya menyerangku. Harusnya aku lebih kuat lagi menjaganya. Aku bodoh dan tak berguna.

"Polisi sedang menyelidiki kasusnya... tuan..."

Aku tak menjawab, aku segera melangkah ke dalam ruangan.

Itu dia Hye.. matanya terpejam erat. Wajahnya penuh bekas lebam dan goresan. Aku tak henti memaki diriku sendiri dalam hati. Aku tak berguna. Sangat tak berguna. Bagaimana mungkin ini sampai terjadi.

Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi padanya?

Dia terbangun. Aku segera mendekat dan memberinya senyuman yang biasa. Tapi dia hanya menatapku hampa, sebelum memelukku erat. Bahunya terguncang. Ia menangis, menangis tanpa suara.

Dan aku. Aku bahkan tak sadar pipiku basah, sampai angin membelai dan membuat pipiku terasa dingin.

.

.

.

Setelah berapa hari, ia bisa pulang ke rumah. Tapi semuanya tak sama lagi. Dia tak seceria dulu. Bahkan aku tak juga mendengar suaranya, selain tangisnya. Ketika diam-diam kulihat dia sedang menangis di mana pun dia berada. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana aku hanya seorang kakak bodoh.

Panggilan dari kepolisian membuatku harus meninggalkannya.

Kebetulan polisi itu adalah kakaknya Min, aku cukup kenal dengannya dan berharap dia bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini seadil-adilnya, meski rasanya tetap tak adil karena Hye takkan kembali menjadi dia yang dulu, Setidaknya ini yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan.

"Bagaimana Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terlihat muram dia menatapku penuh rasa bersalah. Pertanda buruk kurasa.

"Mereka di bawah umur, dan kesaksian mereka berbeda dengan kesaksian Hye, bukti-bukti juga lebih mengarah pada kesaksian mereka..."

Aku tersenyum sinis, tentu saja Hye takkan bisa seakurat mereka. Bagaimana mungkin dengan semua siksaan itu ia bisa mengingat semuanya dengan akurat. Dia pasti sangat ketakutan.

"Jadi maksudmu mereka akan bebas?"

Kyu menghela napasnya, "Bukan begitu, mereka mendapat hukuman luar."

Aku menggebrak meja keras. "Hukuman luar dengan kejahatan sekeji itu? Yang benar saja.."

"Hyukkie..." dia memegang pundakku tapi aku menepisnya.

Aku keluar dari ruangannya dengan marah. Lalu kudapati tiga orang siswa, mereka... ya aku yakin mereka pelakunya.. namja berengsek yang kukira baik itu adalah salah satunya. Aku berlari ke arah mereka dan memberi mereka pukulan sebisaku.

Sayang semua orang melerai kami. Aku tak peduli aku tetap mengamuk sebisaku. Bagaimana mungkin mereka masih bisa tertawa-tawa menyebalkan setelah melakukan hal keji pada adikku.

"Bawa mereka ke sel!" kudengar suara Kyuhyun setelah aku diseretnya menjauh.

"Kau hanya akan mempersulit dirimu sendiri Hyukkie... mereka bisa balik menuntut..."

"Aku tak peduli..." desisku.

"Hyukkie..."

Kurasakan pelukan dari Kyuhyun. Aku sungguh tak peduli. Aku bahkan akan membunuh mereka.

.

.

.

Hye tak terlihat di manapun ketika aku pulang. Sampai terdengar suara gemericik di kamar mandi. Aku segera ke sana. Mataku membulat melihat pemandangan di kamar mandi. Hye hampir beku, dia duduk di bathtube dengan air yang tak henti mengucur.

Aku segera memangkunya dari sana. Kuletakkan di tempat tidurnya. Kuganti bajunya setelah kukeringkan tubuhnya. Tak ada reaksi. Matanya terbuka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku kotor opaa..." terdengar desisannya.

Air mataku tak bisa kutahan untuk mengucur begitu saja. Tapi aku segera menghapusnya. Aku memberi Hye senyum.

"Tidak! Kau tetap Lee Hye Mi, kau adik oppa yang paling cantik takkan ada yang berubah." Aku memeluknya.

"Tapi..."

"Sshh... tidak kau tak kotor. Takkan pernah."

Bajingan-bajingan itu yang kotor, desisku dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bersama Kyu aku berusaha mencari jalan untuk mendapat keadilan. Tapi semuanya buntu. Orang tua ketiga anak itu malah memberiku uang untuk jalan damai. Satu-satunya jalan adalah kalau aku menemukan bukti. Tapi aku tak tahu dari mana aku bisa menemukan bukti itu.

Aku bahkan tak tega untuk bertanya apapun pada Hye. Dia sudah cukup menderita dengan berulang-ulang menceritakan kejadian itu pada polisi. Aku tak mau menambah bebannya. Aku yakin dia malah ingin melupakan semuanya.

Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Pikiranku benar-benar buntu.

.

.

.

Ponselku berbunyi. Aku tak ingin melihatnya. Tapi aku tak punya hal lain yang bisa kukerjakan. Aku membuka pesan. Dan semua perasaan malam itu kembali menyerangku. Takut, malu, terhina, ingin mati, semuanya. Badanku bergetaran tanpa bisa kukontrol.

"Datang ke alamat ini... atau... kami akan menyebarkan video ini di internet.."

Tanganku bergetar ketika menekan video itu.

Suaraku hilang ke tenggorokan ketika aku ingin berteriak. Ini.. ini video saat mereka berbuat keji padaku. Semuanya tergambar jelas. Aku melempar ponsel dan bersembunyi di sudut tempat tidur, berusaha menghalau semua bayangan buruk itu.

Tapi..

Aku gagal.

Oppa.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

Wajahnya begitu sayu ketika pulang. Aku tahu.

Aku tahu dia mengusahakan banyak hal untuk mendapat keadilan. Ia bahkan melupakan toko barunya. Aku juga tahu betapa tabungannya menipis demi ini juga. dan aku juga tahu kalau semua ini sia-sia. Mereka takkan bisa dipenjara. Mereka bukan anak badung biasa. Mereka penjahat kelas kakap dengan kedok anak sekolahan.

Oppa apa yang harus kulakukan agar semua kembali semula?

Aku aku tak kuat lagi dengan siksaan batin ini.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum melihat hari itu dia sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku bosan Oppa.. bolehkan aku pergi ke kursus gitarku?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Baiklah oppa antar."

Dia menggeleng dengan senyum manis, "Ani.. jangan khawatir oppa.. aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah oppa konsentrasi saja dengan pekerjaan oppa.."

Akhirnya aku mengangguk. Aku harus mendukungnya kan? Siapa tahu traumanya bisa sembuh.

.

.

.

Begitu berbalik dari wajahnya. Air mataku menitik.

Oppa aku takut.

Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain Oppa, aku tak mau video itu tersebar. Aku tak mau orang-orang tahu. Aku tak mau oppa mendapat malu. Aku tak mau.

Kuikuti sesuai petunjuk yang diberikannya. Sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota. Dan orang itu.. orang itu sudah menungguku di depan. Dia menarik tanganku dengan tawa menjijikan di wajahnya. Dia mengabaikan permohonanku.

Aku menangis tanpa suara.

Oppa .. aku ingin mati.

Dia benar-benar bejat, oppa. Dia melakukannya lagi tanpa peduli tangisku. Dia bukan manusia, manusia takkan sekeji itu oppa.

Maaf Oppa setelah ini aku tak tahu bagaimana caraku melanjutkan hidupku. Aku tak mau menjadi budaknya selama sisa hidupku.

Maafkan aku oppa kalau aku memilih pergi setelah ini.

.

.

.

Perasaanku kembali tak enak dan tanpa menunggu lama aku segera pulang. Jangan sampai aku terlambat lagi. Seperti biasa kudengar suara dari kamar mandi. Dia pasti membenamkan dirinya lagi di bak mandi. Aku segera masuk ke sana.

Tapi..

Kenapa air yang melimpah itu berwarna merah?

Seperti melayang aku berlari padanya tak peduli aku akan terjatuh karena kamar mandi yang dipenuhi air.

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan segera keluar dari rumah. Membawanya ke mobil dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit.

Dia mencoba bunuh diri? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah dia sudah baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

Dia meninggal.

Yang benar saja?

Aku masuk ke ruangan dimana dia berbaring dengan berbagai peralatan medis di sekelilingnya. Matanya tertutup rapat. Wajahnya pucat dan tirus. Aku terduduk di lantai dengan tangan memegang pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada kami?

Apa salah kami?

.

.

.

Pemakamannya hanya dihadiri segelintir orang. Kami orang baru di sini. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku masih tak percaya dia mati. Adikku satu-satunya. Cahaya hidupku. Lalu untuk apa aku hidup? Seusai acara duka, aku kembali ke rumah yang tampak ikut mati.

Aku mengamati setiap sudutnya, menghadirkan kembali semua memori tentangnya. Lalu mataku menangkap sebuah bungkusan di kursi. Aku mendekat dan membukanya.

Dan air mata itu kembali menderas tanpa bisa kutahan.

Sebuah cake dengan tulisan di tengahnya.

"_**Uljima oppa..."**_

Mianhae aku tak bisa Hye. Aku ingin menangis sekeras yang kubisa.

Setelah bisa mengendalikan diri, kubungkus kembali cake itu. Aku lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Duduk di meja belajarnya yang penuh dengan buku-buku dan foto-foto kami berdua. Lalu ponselnya. Aku mengusap dan memeluk ponsel itu. kubuka pelan. Walpapernya foto kami berdua.

Tangisku semakin menderas. Aku merindukannya padahal baru sehari dia pergi.

Kubaca pesan-pesan yang ada di sana.

Lalu aku menemukan sebuah pesan dengan nomor tanpa nama. Aku membukanya.

Badanku bergetaran membacanya. Ini penjahat itu?

Ada Video juga, badanku semakin bergetaran.

KEJI. Aku tak bisa mengatakan lebih lagi.

Mereka benar-benar keji.

Baiklah kalau polisi tak mau menghukumnya biar aku yang menghukum mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**ULJIMA OPPA**

**By Ciezie**

**Adaptasi dari Film Korea berjudul "Don't Cry Mommy" dengan banyak perubahan.**

**Fiksi belaka, dibuat untuk memberi gambaran apa yang akan terjadi seandainya hal seperti ini terjadi. Baca dan serap dengan benar. Ambil yang baiknya, buang jauh yang buruknya.**

**JADI KALAU KAU YANG MASIH BERFIKIRAN DANGKAL**

**Atau KAU YANG MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR YANG TAK MAMPU MEMBEDAKAN MANA BENAR DAN SALAH**

**Sebaiknya jangan baca FF ini !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membawa semua barang-barangku yang penting saja. Aku tak bisa tinggal di apartemen ini lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan. Aku akan pindah ke mana pun, bahkan kalau aku harus menggelandang pun aku tak peduli. Terakhir sebelum keluar dari pintu, aku mengambil cake itu. Dia memesannya sebelum dia memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya. Ini akan jadi kekuatanku untuk menuntuk keadilan. Tentu saja dengan caraku sendiri.

Setelah menyimpan semua barangku dan cake itu di tempat baruku, ya aku baru ingat aku punya tempat aman yang mungkin tidak diketahui banyak orang. Calon toko baruku. Tak ada yang tahu tempat ini, karena masih tertutup.

Aku membuka ponsel Hye mencari kontak salah satu di antara mereka. Aku menemukannya. Lihat bahkan Hye menambah ikon love di namanya. Tapi kenapa dia sekejam itu?

"Yobosseyo..."

"Datang ke atap sekolah malam ini!"

"Nde..."

Dia langsung menyetujui? Apa dia merasa bersalah? Setelah menutup telepon, aku segera keluar.

.

.

.

Dia sudah ada di sana ketika aku sampai, dia membelakangiku sedang menumpukan tangannya di dinding pembatas atap. Aku mengeluarkan pisau dengan tangan bergetar, aku.. sedikitpun tak pernah membayangkan menggunakan pisau untuk hal seperti ini, tapi ketika bayangan Hye berkelebat aku berusaha menegarkan diriku.

Aku membalik badannya dan langsung menodongkan pisau itu ke lehernya. Dia terlihat ketakutan.

"H..hyuung..."

"Diam! Sekarang panggil dua temanmu itu kemari."

"Tta... tapi..."

Aku segera menekankah pisau itu, membuat dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan membuka ponsel itu. Aku terhenyak.

Wallpapernya...

Bukankah itu, Hye? Hye dan laki-laki ini tersenyum dan tampak bahagia dalam foto itu. Apa mungkin dia. Jangan-jangan dia hanya anak baik yang terpaksa melakukan itu?

"Kau mencintai Hye...?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

Dia menghentikan gerakan tangannya mencari kontak. Memandangku. Lalu mengangguk pelan. Mataku memanas, kalau begitu kami sama-sama korban kan? Aku melepaskan pisauku.

"Pergi!"

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Dia terlihat ragu-ragu tapi kemudian pergi. Aku terduduk di sana. Tanganku lemas, kakiku lemas. Oh Tuhan dia terlihat bahagia di foto itu. Dia hanya gadis biasa yang seandainya bisa hidup lebih lama bisa seperti remaja pada umumnya. Seandainya kejadian itu tak terjadi, mungkin dia bahagia dengan teman lelakinya.

.

.

.

Aku merubah strategiku. Sekarang aku mengikuti alamat dalam pesan yang dikirmkan pada Hye. Dan itu menunjukkan tempat yang sedikit terpencil, malah dari luar seperti gudang. Aku melihat sekeliling dan sepertinya tak ada siapapun di sini. Aku membuka pintu pelan.

Ah di sana, di kamar itu ada orang. Dia tak menyadari keberadaanku karena asyik bermain game. Dia si pirang, salah satu dari dua orang jahat itu. Aku memandang berkeliling, dan aku mendapati tongkat baseball. Aku segera mengambilnya dan bersiap-siap di depan pintu.

Entah berapa lama, akhirnya dia beranjak dari gameny dan hendak membuka pintu. Aku segera mengayunkan tongkat ketika dia membuka pintu kamar, tapi rupanya dia punya kesiagaan yang baik, dia berhasil menghindar dan balik mendorongku hingga terbentur dinding.

"Ah... kau rupanya? Kau cari mati?"

Lihat dia sama sekali tak ada penyesalan. Apa rasa kemanusiaannya telah mati?

"Katakan di pengadilan kau memang bersalah dan terimalah hukumanmu maka aku berhenti mengganggumu."

Dia malah terbahak mendengar kata-kataku. Ya dia memang bukan manusia, bukan.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Kau bermimpi?"

Kemarahanku naik ke ubun-ubun, aku berdiri dan berusaha memukulnya kembali. Tapi aku kalah lagi. Dia punya kemampuan bela diri sementara aku tidak. Dia terus memukuliku, hingga rasanya aku mati rasa saking sakitnya seluruh tubuhku. Lalu kesempatan itu datang ketika dia tergelincir air yang dia tumpahkan sendiri ketika akan memukul kepalaku, aku segera menggapai tongkat baseball dan memukul kepalanya keras.

Dia terhuyung dan akhirnya ambruk. Tanganku bergetaran ketika memeriksanya, dia masih hidup. Aku segera mencari ponsel di sakunya. Dengan tangan lebih bergetar aku memeriksanya dan menemukan pesan dan video yang sama. Ini cukup jadi bukti.

Aku menelepon Kyuhyun dengan ponselnya.

"Hyukkie?"

"Datang ke tempat yang aku katakan!"

"Ada apa?"

Aku tersenyum miris.

"Aku menemukan buktinya Kyu."

.

.

.

"Kyu coba lihat ini!"

Kyuhyun yang sedang meneliti tempat di mana si pirang tergeletak segera beranjak ke arah rekannnya. Kyuhyun merasa mual melihatnya, dan marah, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang melakukan hal seperti itu? Apa mereka tak punya ibu atau saudara perempuan? Tapi walau bagaimana pun ini bisa menjadi bukti.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa membekuk tiga orang tersangka ini. Sekarang ia hanya menghawatirkan Hyukkie. Ya jangan sampai dia melakukan hal yang sama pada yang lainnya. Itu akan membawa masalah padanya. Dia bisa dipenjara. Meski orang ini tak mati tapi tetap saja.

.

.

.

Ponselku terus berdering. Aku tahu itu pasti Kyu. Tapi aku belum selesai, maafkan aku Kyu. Kau pasti sudah sampai ke tempat penjahat itu. Kau pasti mengerti aku main hakim sendiri, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi. Hukum tak berpihak padaku, tersangkanya apalagi.

Itu dia, satu lagi penjahat. Lihat dia sedang dengan cueknya berusaha mencongkel sebuah mobil yang terparkir. Dia mau mencuri. Benar kan tak lama setelah dia berhasil membuka dan masuk ke dalam mobil, dia keluar lagi dengan berbagai barang di tangannya.

Dia lalu memasukkannya ke tas yang dia masukan ke dalam bagasi motornya. Ini saatnya.

Ketika dia bersiap menjalankan motor, aku juga siap menjalankan mobilku. Ya kalian mengerti kan apa yang akan aku lakukan?

Aku memejamkan mata ketika mobilku melaju kencang dan berhasil menabrak bagian depan motornya yang sedang berjalan pelan untuk berbelok. Dia kehilangan kendali, motornya terlempar dengan dirinya terseret. Dia masih hidup juga aku tahu. Itu hanya pelajaran dariku.

Sekarang aku lega. Mereka pasti bisa masuk penjara dengan bukti-bukti video menjijikan itu. Aku akan menyusulmu Hye.

.

.

.

Di atap ini.

Ini tempat favorit Hye begitu kata Minnie. Untuk apa aku hidup lagi? Aku akan menyusulmu Hye.

Ponselku berdering lagi. Baiklah ini untuk terakhir kalinya biar kuangkat.

"Kyu..."

"Kau dimana Hyukkie?"

"Itu tak penting."

"Berhenti melakukan itu. Kita akan bisa membekuk para penjahat itu. Jadi berhenti."

Aku tersenyum, aku memang sudah berhenti kan?

"Dengar Dongho akan mendapat hukuman terbanyak, jadi jangan lakukan apa pun padanya okay? Jangan menambah daftar kejahatanmu!"

Huh?

"Kami juga sudah menemukan bukti kalau dialah perancang kejahatan itu. Di komputer gudang itu ditemukan lebih banyak video.."

Apa? Tunggu dulu? Dongho? Orang yang disukai Hye? Dia dalangnya?

"Hyukkie kau mendengarkanku kan?"

Terbayang lagi semuanya. Jadi dialah penyebabnya. Benar-benar, padahal Hye benar-benar menyukainya. Segera kumatikan panggilan Kyu sambil meminta maaf dalam hati. Setelah menenangkan diri , aku meneleponnya.

"Hyung?"

"Datang ke atap!"

"Nde!"

Haha dia masih mempertahankan akting coolnya? Benar-benar. Aku mengeluarkan pisau yang selalu kusimpan di balik jaketku.

Tak lama dia datang.

"Hyung..."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Dia memandangku pura-pura tak mengerti. Betapa tersembunyi setan di balik wajah yang sangat tampan itu.

"Kalau kau tidak suka padanya, tinggal kau tolak kan?"

"Apa maksud Hyung?"

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi!" aku segera mendekat dan menarik tangannya, kembali menempelkan pisau di lehernya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Padahal dia hanya gadis polos yang tak tahu apa-apa?"

"A... aku..."

Terdengar langkah cepat, aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun rupanya dia menemukanku.

"Berhenti Hyukkie! Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang akan kau sesali nanti!"

Aku tersenyum dan kembali menatap mata Dongho yang tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Aku takkan menyesalinya! Aku tak punya alasan untuk hidup Kyu..."

"Hyukkie.. kau hanya akan membuat Hye bersedih..."

"Tidak aku akan membuatnya bahagia karena berhasil menghabisi penjahat ini..."

Tanpa berpikir lagi aku mengambil jarak dan akan menyabetkan pisau itu ke lehernya, tapi sesuatu menubrukku. Aku memberontak tapi sesuatu itu kini memelukku erat, tak peduli aku mencakarnya atau memukulinya.

"Biarkan dia mendapat hukumannya. Jangan kau kotori tanganmu. Membunuh tetap dosa apapun alasannya, kita tak berhak melenyapkan kehidupan seseorang." Bisiknya di telingaku.

Akhirnya aku luruh, dan rasanya semua emosiku meledak, aku menangis meraung-raung dalam dekapannya. Hingga akhirnya aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Berita tiga orang remaja itu tak juga berakhir. Tetap menjadi pemberitaan hangat. Aku tersenyum. Semoga itu bisa mejadi pembelajarang bagi semua orang. Pelecehan, penyiksaan adalah hal yang keji. Bersyukur aku tak mendapat hukuman karena kesaksian Kyu dan karena kesadaran Dongho sendiri. Mungkin sekarang dia menyesal. Tapi aku belum bisa memaafkannya, takkan pernah bisa mungkin.

Aku segera menghela napas berusaha meringankan beban hatiku.

"Hai..."

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kyu. Kini hanya dia yang kupercayai di dunia ini. Dia juga yang membuatku bisa menemukan tempat ini, tempat aku bisa sedikit melupakan lara hatiku. Mengabdikan diriku di rumah sakit pedalaman ini. Hidupku lebih berarti di sini. Sesekali Kyu mengunjungiku.

Min masih tak mau mengunjungiku, meski aku tak menyalahkannya sama sekali. Sebenarnya ketika kejadian itu terjadi, Min melihat tapi dia terlalu takut untuk melaporkan. Dia pasti sangat merasa bersalah. Mungkin itu juga yang akan dilakukan Hye jika dalam posisi Min.

"Bagaimana sekarang keadaanmu?"

"Lebih baik Kyu.. terimakasih. Hidup dengan dendam memang hanya membuat hidup bagai di neraka. Di sini aku berhasil mengalihkan semua rasa marah itu, membantu mereka membuatku merasa berarti."

Kyu tersenyum dia mendekat dan mengusap-usap pundakku.

"Hye akan bahagia melihatmu sekarang."

"Ya semoga."

Aku memandang langit di kejauhan. Semoga kau bahagia di sana. Di tempat tak ada lagi kesakitan dunia.

.

.

.

**END**

**Semoga bisa mengambil hal baiknya dan melempar jauh-jauh yang tak patut dicontohnya.**

**Walau bagaimana pun ini tetaplah fiksi, meski mungkin terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata.**

**Kalau penasaran bagaimana cerita sebenarnya silakan tonton filmnya. Film Korea.**

"**Don't Cry Mommy"**

**Makasih buat : Mira Haje, Guest (ki cute), niknukss, lonelykim, Cho eun xian, lee ikan, bluerissing.**

**Mian kalau mengecewakan #deepbow**


End file.
